Criffin
Criffin is the romantic pairing of Carly Shay and Griffin (C'/arly + G/'riffin) but it also can be called Garly (G'/riffin + C/'arly). This relationship was featured in the iCarly Season 2 movie, iDate a Bad Boy where Carly dates Griffin. Griffin returns in Season 3 in the season finale, iBeat the Heat, and almost kisses Carly, but she rejects his advance. This ship is surprisingly popular, considering Griffin's character doesn't have a recurring role on the show and that Griffin will probably not return. Criffin Moments Season 2 Moments iDate a Bad Boy *After the police officer lets Griffin go, he makes eyes at Carly and asks her to bring him some juice. *When Carly gives Griffin the made-up last name "Thiefenheimer," Griffin smiles at her and introduces himself using his real name. *Griffin continually flatters Spencer, which was totally unnecessary, as Spencer had already decided to let Griffin off the hook for "borrowing" the motorcycle. Perhaps he was trying to impress Carly by ingratiating himself to her brother. *Griffin shows off the t-shirt he designed himself to Carly and Spencer. *Griffin seems quite pleased that Spencer wants Griffin to come over the next day after school to work with Spencer on his latest sculpture. Griffin says he's looking forward to helping with it, then smiles broadly and waves at Carly before leaving the apartment. *When Carly continues to hint broadly that Griffin should go, he seems reluctant to leave the apartment. *Carly smiles in spite of herself when she comes home to find Griffin and Spencer taking sledgehammers to a metallic cube in the living room. *Griffin gives Carly a steamy look and asks, "What's up?" flirtatiously when she walks up to Spencer and wonders what they're doing. Griffin then laughs when she answers angrily, "What's up nothing!" *Griffin smiles at Carly and says, "Be nice!" after Spencer tells Carly the same thing. Clearly frustrated with her growing attraction to Griffin, Carly snaps, "You just watch it!" *When Carly calls Griffin a criminal to Spencer's face, Griffin can be seen in the background laughing, as if he thinks Carly is cute when she's mad. *To irritate Carly when she and Wendy go upstairs to study, Griffin turns up the volume on the kitchen stereo. Carly yells down at him to turn the music down, but he just smiles and leaves the music on the same volume. *Carly is resentful towards Griffin at first, as he persistently annoyed her on purpose. *However, that soon changes as Carly and Griffin are caught kissing in the Shay living room by Spencer. *Carly said he was smart, cool, hot, and had really cute lips. *The two then start dating. *The two hang out together, despite Spencer's objection. *Carly thinks dating a bad boy is "hot, cool and exciting." *Carly tells Sam that she kissed him over and over which impilies that she enjoyed kissing Griffin A LOT. *Griffin skips school to see Carly. *Griffin still finds Carly to be attractive even when she's wearing hideous clothes showing his attraction is more than physical. *Carly and Griffin tried to trick Spencer into renting a movie so they could sneak upstairs into Carly's apartment and spend time together as Spencer was against their relationship. *After learning about the Pee Wee Babies, Carly is perturbed, but she tries to defend Griffin and insist that he's still cool. Anti-Criffin Moments: *Carly finds out that Griffin collects Pee Wee Babies (A parody of Beanie Babies) and is uncomfortable with him after, as his 'cool bad-boy' factor has been diminished in her mind. *The two eventually break up because Carly insulted the Pee Wee Babies, which offended Griffin. Season 3 Moments 'iBeat the Heat' *Griffin tries to kiss Carly while she is talking to him. Griffin broke up with Carly, but it seems he is still attracted to her. *Carly lets Griffin and his collection of Pee Wee Babies stay in her apartment on the condition that he would protect her "Utopian Society" project. Anti-Criffin Moments: *When Griffin comes to Carly's apartment she doesn't sound too happy, especially when he mentions his Pee Wee Babies. *Carly stops Griffin from kissing her. Criffin Gallery Criffin4.jpg|iDate A Bad Boy. Criffin.jpg Criffin10.jpg Criffin11.jpg Criffin2.jpg Criffin3.jpg Criffin5.jpg Criffin6.jpg Criffin7.jpg Criffin8.jpg Criffin9.jpg Criffin12.jpg|iBeat the Heat. Criffin1.jpg CarlyandGriffin.jpg 0043q9ex.jpeg idate-a-bad-boy-2.jpg Criffin..jpg|link=http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Griffin criffin121.jpg Criffin Fanfics How Things Started-What exactly did we miss when Spencer went to get smoothies? Rated T'''. These Breakup Songs Make Sense Again-...and I really wish they didn't. Oneshot / songfic. Rated '''T. iGrow Up What if Carly's bad boy didn't collect Pee Wee Babies and continued dating? Rated T. Criffin Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Videos Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Merge Candidate Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3